Convergence is a concept in the field of information technology that describes the pooling and sharing of infrastructure resources. A converged infrastructure, for example, can include computer processing resources, computer data storage resources, networking resources, and management resources in a single, unified system. In general, a converged infrastructure facilitates the sharing of resources among multiple workloads and clients to advantageously increase resource-utilization rates, decrease capital costs, and decrease management costs. A hyper-converged infrastructure can further reduce costs and increase system flexibility by virtualizing computing resources on commodity hardware and software.